Corazón Descongelado
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Él era un rey con un corazón descongelado y ella una princesa que había descubierto lo que era amar. Sabían que las tormentas no se habían detenido para siempre en sus vidas. Pero lo único que importaba era que ambos estaban juntos. / Canon AU / Lemmon / Momentos perdidos de Pasión de Invierno.


Para el fandom Helsa de su amiga, _Frozen Fan_. Feliz Navidad, mis queridas personitas, lo mejor para ustedes. ;)

[Advertencia: Escenas perdidas de Pasión de Invierno. Contenido explícito.]

 **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que ven a continuación me pertenece a mí, sino a Disney. Y si Mickey viera lo que hago con sus personajes, seguramente le daría un infarto a su casto corazoncito de ratón de caricatura. D:  
**

* * *

 **Corazón Descongelado**

* * *

La familiar sensación de la brisa marina acariciando su rostro relajó a Elsa, mientras miraba hacia el océano con sus blancas manos apoyadas sobre el barandal del barco. Era una fresca mañana de primavera y su corazón estaba más henchido de felicidad que nunca. Cuando las anclas del _Tempestad_ fueron levadas y las Islas del Sur comenzaron a alejarse una vez más ante su vista, no hubo lugar para la duda o el arrepentimiento.

Estaba volviendo a casa y en esta ocasión, tenía todo lo que necesitaba consigo.

Un par de brazos fornidos rodearon su cintura y entonces escuchó una voz grave que le hablaba al oído, acariciándole la nuca con el cálido aliento de sus murmullos.

—Esta vez no irás a hacer que el barco se dé la vuelta, ¿verdad?—inquirió su repentino acompañante.

La joven rió y se dio vuelta entre esos brazos que la sujetaban, para mirar aquellos ojos verdes que desde hace tiempo no dejaban de aparecer en sus sueños. La mirada de su esposo la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentirse deliciosamente vulnerable.

Era increíble como, teniendo en cuenta el enorme poder que guardaba en su interior, Hans era capaz de hacer que el hielo en sus venas se redujera a algo casi inexistente.

El cobrizo le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos con cariño, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Mi reina—murmuró, contra sus labios—. No puedo creer que te tenga aquí a mi lado. No puedo creer que seas mía.

El rey sureño terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y Elsa le correspondió con fervor. Abrió los labios y no tardó en sentir la invasión de su lengua que acariciaba la suya con tierna intensidad. Los brazos de la muchacha rodearon su cuello, arqueándose ligeramente contra él.

Hans dejó de besarla después de un par de minutos, dándose cuenta de la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, allí, en la cubierta del barco.

Todos sus hombres se estaban haciendo cargo de sus tareas, pero aun así no era lugar para demostrarle sus afectos a su recién desposada mujer. El _Tempestad_ comenzaba a acelerar, llevado por las olas del mar.

Pensar que tan solo unas horas atrás se encontraban en la pequeña capilla de palacio, en la presencia urgente de un sacerdote y con solo un par de testigos y criados para pronunciar los votos que ahora los unían, parecía algo casi irreal. Demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, después de la serie de tragedias que marcaban su vida.

Más allí se encontraban.

Agnes y Franz habían sido de gran ayuda al participar en la improvisada boda. Todavía tenía pendiente darle a su esposa y a su pueblo una celebración más apropiada, pero antes tenían asuntos inaplazables que atender en Arendelle.

Contempló a Elsa. El fino vestido blanco que se ceñía a su delgada figura la hacía parecer un ángel. Era una prenda sencilla y virginal, pero que resaltaba su belleza de un modo casi etéreo. Las perlas bordadas entre el encaje y la cinta de seda en torno al talle hacían que le sentara de un modo magnífico. Su pelo, recogido en un moño ligero, solo llevaba algunas flores que lo adornaban.

Supo que esa imagen, con ella luciendo su vestido de bodas y viéndose más bella que nunca, iba a permanecer en su memoria para toda la vida.

Volvió a acunarle el rostro con una mano.

—Creo que es tiempo de pasar un momento solos, ¿no te parece?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Hans la tomó en brazos delicadamente y ella volvió a reír, manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su risa era el sonido más maravilloso que conocía.

Sin prisa, bajó los escalones de cubierta para dirigirse a su camarote.

La estancia en la que dormirían era una habitación muy amplia y bien iluminada, pese a estar bajo cubierta. Como cabía esperar también se encontraba exquisitamente decorada, aunque sin rayar en la opulencia exagerada. Una enorme cama se hallaba cerca del ojo de buey, decorada con sábanas de terciopelo. No tenía dosel pero si una fina cabecera tallada en madera y en la que resaltaban algunas decoraciones nórdicas.

El resto del mobiliario, de madera oscura, combinaba muy bien con esa pieza central y una fina alfombra se extendía sobre el suelo.

Elsa miró a su alrededor con curiosidad apenas fue dejada en el suelo, complacida por el buen gusto de su marido. Aunque lo cierto era que, con tal de regresar a casa, habría viajado de vuelta en cualquier embarcación.

Un estremecimiento la asaltó al recordar lo ocurrido en aquel navío noruego que, meses atrás, estuviera dispuesta a abordar antes de que se desencadenaran sus poderes.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Esos malos momentos habían quedado atrás.

El pelirrojo le tomó la mano con suavidad y se la llevó hasta los labios, ocasionando que se ruborizara intensamente.

—Hice que restauraran hasta el último detalle para ti—le dijo, mirándola con embeleso—. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Todo es perfecto—replicó la rubia, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Saberse en camino a su reino y con Hans a su lado, le hacía sentir una seguridad que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

El joven le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo es—concordó, mientras volvía a mirarla con esa expresión que hacía que le flaquearan las piernas.

Una parte de ella jamás se acostumbraría a la intensidad de ese par de esmeraldas, que hacían saltar su corazón.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el camarote, conversando y aun vestidos con los elegantes ropajes que el monarca había mandado traer de la ciudad para la boda improvisada. Ese era su primer día de casados y las promesas que se habían hecho el uno al otro seguían grabadas a fuego en sus memorias.

Almorzaron y jugaron un par de partidas de ajedrez en medio de risas y ardientes miradas. Se sentía tan bien estar juntos. Tan correcto, que las primeras impresiones parecían tan solo un mal sueño.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el océano y la habitación se oscureció, Hans encendió un par de velas y volvió a acercarse con suavidad a la Reina de las Nieves.

Sus manos retiraron las flores blancas que adornaban su cabellera y fueron desprendiendo una a una, las horquillas que sujetaban el moño en su lugar para dejar que la melena platinada cayera en forma de ondas casi hasta su cintura. Un leve sonrojo adorno las mejillas blancas de su esposa cuando sus dedos peinaron su cabellera, esparciéndola alrededor de sus hombros. Se veía tan virginal de esa manera.

—Eres hermosa—musitó.

El corazón de la muchacha latía con fuerza e incrementó su ritmo cuando vio la mirada oscurecida del rey, reconociendo una penetrante expresión de deseo. Él se inclinó para volver a besarla con fuerza, aferrando su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos. Cuando se despegaron, Hans volvió a contemplarla con atención y vio que algo había cambiado en su semblante.

Elsa lo quería, sí. Pero también tenía miedo en ese momento.

La jovencita era vagamente consciente de las cosas que ocurrían durante la noche de bodas de una pareja de recién casados. Como toda chica de buena clase, no había recibido instrucción amplia en tales menesteres. Alguna vez, por curiosidad, había tocado el tema con su madre, quien solo se había limitado a decirle que las cuestiones de alcoba serían responsabilidad de quien fuera su marido. Una solo tenía que quedarse quieta y yacer debajo de él.

Pero aun así, ella no podría evitar sentirse insegura ahora que el instante estaba sucediendo. Especialmente tomando en cuenta su condición.

Tembló y Hans acarició con una mano su pómulo.

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?—le preguntó.

La aludida asintió en silencio, a pesar de que tenía la noción de que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Él volvió a inclinarse, esta vez para besar la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello níveo. La reina dejó escapar un leve suspiro pero seguía sintiéndola temblar. Hans colocó una gruesa mano bajo su barbilla, volviendo a hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Elsa—murmuró—, sabes bien que nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé—la blonda desvió su vista, avergonzada—, es que yo nunca… no…

Calló, intimidada. No tenía la más mínima idea de que esperar y lo cierto es que eso la atemorizaba. Y también la apenaba. Con desolación, reparó en el hecho de que su esposo poseía experiencia en los asuntos de alcoba, mientras que ella era solo una niña asustada. Una niña que tal vez no podría darle lo que esperaba. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. La temperatura en el camarote descendió un poco.

—No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras esta noche—dijo Hans y ella no supo si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada ante tal afirmación.

Amaba al rey con todo su corazón. Pero todavía no estaba lista para entregarse por completo.

Él la besó en la frente.

—Te amo, Elsa—le aseguró—, más de lo que puedes hacerte una idea o de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Si me he enamorado de ti, no ha sido queriendo tan solo tu exterior, sino todo lo que tú eres. Si tengo que esperar hasta que puedas entregarte a mí totalmente, sabré ser paciente. Lo único que me importa es hacerte feliz.

Escuchar aquellas palabras le quitó a la muchacha un enorme peso de encima, aunque en el fondo continuaba sintiendo una extraña amargura por no poder complacer a Hans de la manera en que le gustaría.

Ella también estaba enamorada de él y deseaba demostrárselo.

Pero no sería esa noche, porque aún debía acostumbrarse lo suficiente a su compañía inmediata y a lidiar con sus temores como para lograrlo.

Hans secó las lágrimas que habían descendido por sus mejillas y volvió a susurrarle que la amaba. Su joven esposa lo miró con una expresión en la que se mezclaban el mismo amor con el agradecimiento.

—Vamos a dormir—sugirió el gobernante—, esta noche, solo estaremos el uno al lado del otro.

Elsa volvió a darle un asentimiento. Confiaba en él.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a quitarme el vestido—dijo con timidez, dándose la vuelta para que pudiera desabrocharle los botones forrados de seda que lo sostenían en la espalda.

El pelirrojo se aprestó a cumplir con la petición, desabotonando la prenda lentamente. Cuando la piel blanca y suave de la joven apareció ante sus ojos, tuvo que contener la respiración y hacer un esfuerzo por no obedecer a sus instintos más primitivos. Elsa le gustaba tanto.

Ella volteó sobre su hombro para sonreírle en gratitud y después se dirigió hasta el biombo que había al otro extremo del dormitorio.

Hans se quedó mirando su silueta esbelta a través de los paneles traslúcidos que decoraban el mueble, como si estuviera hipnotizado por cada uno de sus movimientos. Miró la sombra que se desprendía por completo del vestido y lo colocaba por encima. Después la vio deshacerse de la enagua y el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho.

Contuvo las ganas que tenía por dirigirse hasta allí y volver a tomar a la platinada entre sus brazos, para tenderla sobre la cama y reclamar su derecho conyugal. Sin embargo se contuvo.

Adoraba a Elsa. Deseaba hacerla suya con todas sus fuerzas desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora, la espera parecía prolongarse como una penitencia dolorosa tras todo lo que habían vivido. Más esa mujer a la que amaba tan profundamente, era la misma a quien horas atrás había prometido proteger con su vida y cuidar hasta el último de sus días. No se arriesgaría a perderla de nuevo tomando su virtud de esa manera.

De ahora en adelante, ella sería quien decidiera como habrían de ser sus acercamientos.

Porque sí, la Reina de las Nieves le pertenecía. Pero Hans también era suyo, le había entregado su alma y su corazón por completo, y nadie que no fuera su esposa sería dueña de su voluntad.

La voz de Elsa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pidiendo que le acercara un camisón.

Como si despertara de un sueño, el cobrizo se dirigió hacia uno de los baúles que contenía en su interior algunas prendas interiores de seda, muselina y otras telas finas. Acarició con sus dedos una delicada camisola de color celeste antes de llevársela a su mujer.

Cuando ella salió de detrás del biombo con el pelo flotando a su alrededor y envuelta en aquel ligero camisón, no parecía ya su esposa, sino un hada a quien esa noche tendría en su cama. La sola idea lo excitaba de sobremanera, por lo que tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo para contenerse.

Tomó otras prendas de dormir para si mismo y se dirigió al sitio en donde Elsa había estado antes, para desprenderse de sus ropas. No tenía inhibiciones y en especial frente a ella, pero conociendo su pudor, no quería incomodarla.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado debidamente, se deslizó bajo las sábanas de su lecho. Elsa ya se encontraba allí y se acurrucó suavemente junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Hans la rodeó con sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de sentirla tan cerca. Sentir el aroma de su piel y de su pelo, el murmullo tranquilo de su respiración contra su cuello y la forma en la que su cuerpo se entibiaba con su abrazo.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a experimentar eso todas las noches del resto de su vida.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, escuchando el oleaje del océano como un eco distante.

* * *

Si había algo más maravilloso que despertar para ver inmediatamente ese par de ojos azules que tanto adoraba, Hans no tenía idea de que podía ser. Sentir la calidez que su esposa le transmitía y saber que solo él era capaz de hacer surgir dicha reacción de sus venas llenas de hielo, oler la fragancia de su pelo y escuchar su risa al despertar, eran algo tan sublime, que solo se preguntaba como había podido vivir hasta entonces sin todo eso.

Elsa le había acunado el rostro con una de sus manos pequeñas cuando se había apoderado de sus labios con los suyos, dándole los buenos días. Le había acariciado el pelo y murmurado lo apuesto que se veía con las primeras luces del día. Y el corazón le había saltado en el pecho con esas palabras.

Después de compartir algunos mimos en la cama, los reyes se habían levantado para compartir juntos el desayuno que un mozo había dispuesto en la elegante mesa del camarote.

Satisfecho como no estaba en años, el soberano se relajó dentro de la bañera que un lacayo acababa de preparar para él. Ya Elsa se había aseado y seguramente se entretendría en cubierta mientras tomaba su baño. El cual no dudaría demasiado, debido a la urgencia que tenía por reunirse con su esposa.

No era que no confiara en sus hombres pero al parecer, esa manía que había adquirido por celar y no perder de vista a la rubia demasiado tiempo no desaparecería con la boda.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió tímidamente, mostrando a la protagonista de sus pensamientos. Hans se sorprendió de ver allí a su joven esposa, tan ruborizada como la noche anterior pero avanzando hasta él con decisión y sus delicadas manos cruzadas al frente.

—Elsa, ¿qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó, tan curioso como desconcertado.

La mencionada evitaba mirarlo con evidente nerviosismo.

—Yo… imaginé que tal vez querrías un poco de ayuda con tu baño—le sugirió.

Hans sonrió, enternecido. Era obvio que la muchacha todavía sentía algo de culpabilidad por lo de la noche anterior.

—Gracias cariño, pero no es necesario—le aseguró—, puedo arreglármelas yo solo. Vuelve arriba y en un momento estaré contigo.

Elsa se acercó más a él, mirándolo exclusivamente a los ojos. El tenue sonrojo de sus pómulos se había convertido en un rojo intenso.

—Por favor Hans, déjame ayudarte con esto—le pidió—. Quiero complacerte… en lo que pueda.

Él se quedó sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada cuando la reina se arrodilló a su lado y tomó una esponja cercana para empezar a frotarle la espalda con suma suavidad. Hans reprimió una risa mientras la dejaba hacer. Su mujercita era tan inocente.

Elsa continuó tallándole los hombros, los brazos y el pecho, siempre sin atreverse a ir más abajo pero afanándose en aquella tarea con toda la gentileza que podía. A su esposo, aquella acción le enternecía sinceramente. Sus grandes ojos zafiro no podían dejar de observar el ancho de sus hombros, la dureza de los pectorales y el torso bien definido que se notaba a través del agua.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un hombre en ese estado y la experiencia le producía un extraño cosquilleo, al que era incapaz de identificar.

Una de las manos mojadas de Hans le acarició el rostro.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la travesía?—le preguntó él con cortesía—Confío en que ninguno de mis hombres habrá dado un paso en falso contigo.

Elsa lo observó brevemente y sonrió, reconociendo la preocupación honesta que se ocultaba detrás de aquella broma.

Parecía que el rey jamás dejaría de sentir celos por ella. Pero lo comprendía.

—Todos han sido muy respetuosos conmigo—respondió—, empero, debo admitir que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa en algunos momentos. El mar puede ser muy intimidante.

Hans dejó escapar una risa sutil y retiró un mechón blondo que le caía en la frente.

—A mí lado no tienes nada de lo que temer, corazón—le aseguró y segundos después, su mirada adoptó un semblante solemne—. Te lo prometo.

—Lo sé—dijo Elsa creyéndole y el resto del baño transcurrió sin palabras, pero si con una caricia ocasional de él a la reina y ella encargándose de limpiar sus cabellos.

Ese sería tan solo uno de la infinidad de momentos que compartirían como marido y mujer, en los que el silencio no era algo incómodo.

Lo único que necesitaban era saberse cerca.

* * *

El océano podía ser muy impredecible y eso Hans lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sus años como almirante, aunque eran pocos, bien se lo habían demostrado. Aquella noche, la lluvia se había desatado sobre el _Tempestad_ y las olas se bamboleaban con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que el navío se sacudiera con cierta intensidad.

Sin embargo esa tormenta estaba lejos de ser devastadora como otras y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de Elsa, quien yacía asustada a su lado bajo las sábanas.

La desastrosa tragedia que había vivido junto a sus padres seguía fresca en su memoria y apenado, la escuchó gemir con angustia al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Toda ella temblaba de pies a cabeza y Hans deseo más que nunca, poder hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

—Elsa, el barco está bien—murmuró, abrazándola y hablándole al oído—. Es una lluvia pasajera. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, inquieta.

—Quiero que pase—musitó con la voz quebrada—. Quiero que pase, Hans. Tengo miedo.

Él apretó su abrazo y cuando otra ola sacudió el buque, sintió que la joven enterraba el rostro en su pecho, liberando otro pequeño alarido. La escuchó sollozar.

—Shhh—su gruesa mano se movió en círculos en la espalda de su mujer para tranquilizarla.

Las lágrimas frías de Elsa mojaron su bata de dormir y fue como aquella vez en la que tuvo que entrar en su habitación para consolarla por la pesadilla.

—Nada va a pasarte—le aseguró—, no permitiré que nada te suceda. Estoy aquí para protegerte, Elsa.

Ella no respondió. Se negaba a despegar levantar su preciosa cara para abandonar el refugio que le brindaba su pecho. El monarca le acarició el cabello, pensando en otra forma de contener ese miedo que sentía.

—La primera vez que salí al mar, también sentí miedo de una tormenta—habló con tono sereno—, era tan inofensiva como esta. Pero el muchachito sin experiencia que era yo en ese entonces no podía estar consciente de eso.

Elsa se removió ligeramente entre sus brazos.

—La verdad es que este barco ha sufrido peores calamidades—continúo—, fue construido con la madera más sólida que puedas encontrar en mi tierra, por órdenes del padre de Franz. Él era el capitán en aquel entonces. El _Tempestad_ se ganó su nombre después de varias batallas libradas.

Por fin, la reina accedió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En aquel instante, a Hans le pareció más pequeña, más frágil e indefensa de lo que nunca la había visto. Como una niña pequeña que necesitaba desesperadamente de sus cuidados.

—Claro que he de admitir, que presenciado tormentas peores—le dijo, besando brevemente la punta de su diminuta nariz—. En esos instantes, lo único que me calmaba era recordar las rimas que entonaban los marineros para entretenerse navegando. Era algo que me relajaba.

La reina lo contempló con ojos grandes y asustados.

—Esas canciones me recordaban que el océano no puede ser tan cruel, aunque a veces se vea embravecido.

A continuación, el cobrizo volvió a apretarla contra su pecho y su voz grave y armoniosa entonó una canción lenta, la cual Elsa se quedó escuchando con atención. Era una rima que hablaba acerca del mar y de un hombre que lo amaba tanto como a sus propias tierras. Había un matiz cálido y reconfortante en el tono de su esposo que la tranquilizó, en conjunto con el latido de su corazón que era capaz de sentir.

La joven se quedó con la cabeza recargada contra su torso, oyendo aquella melodía y dejándose envolver por el calor que emanaba de Hans. Su cuerpo, que había vuelo a enfriarse, se relajó hasta imitar su temperatura y entonces cerró los ojos, arrullada por la voz y las caricias del rey. Eventualmente, el sueño apareció arrancándola de ese fuerte bamboleo de las aguas que tanto la inquietaba.

El pelirrojo miró el rostro dormido de su esposa con alivio. Era la primera vez que reconfortaba de esa manera a alguien y se sentía dichoso por eso.

Ansiaba cuidar de Elsa y protegerla como lo más preciado que poseía.

Por un momento tuvo la certeza de que no importaba cuantas tormentas ocurrieran, todo iba a salir a bien.

* * *

Pero Hans se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Supo que nada estaba bien cuando vio salir a Elsa de su palacio, con la cara inundada de lágrimas y una expresión desesperada. La blonda corrió hacia él, que esperaba en los jardines pacientemente y entonces la recibió tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

Sus palabras lo devastaron.

—¡Anna no quiere verme cerca!—exclamó la reina—¡Ha dicho que debería marcharme de aquí! ¡Oh Anna, Anna!

Rompió a llorar, dolida por las crueles palabras que le había dirigido la princesa.

Hans la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo que se moría al verla tan desconsolada. El familiar sentimiento de la culpa hizo mella en él, comprendiendo que esa situación era toda su responsabilidad. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan ciego antes.

—Esto es mi culpa—murmuró en el oído de su esposa—, cuanto lo lamento, Elsa. Haré todo lo que este en mi mano por ganarme el favor de tu hermana y de este lugar… incluso si tengo que enfrentar una condena.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, todavía ocultara la cara en su pecho. No quería más enfrentamientos.

A pesar de sus equivocaciones, amaba a ese hombre y defendería sus sentimientos ante su reino, ante la Corte e incluso ante Anna, porque no podía vivir sin él. Tarde o temprano, Arendelle tendría que comprenderla.

Con tristeza, dejó que su marido la llevara de vuelta al barco en donde se esforzó por tranquilizarla.

Tal y como se lo temía, Hans comprendió que la soberana se hallaba en un predicamento.

Su hermana le había puesto un ultimátum y tendría que escoger entre él, o esa nación a la que estaba tan ligada y el cariño de ella.

No quería ser egoísta. Le había costado demasiado aprender a amar a Elsa como debía y no con ese absurdo sentimiento de posesión que por tanto tiempo lo había atosigado cuando se trataba de ella. Pensar en separarse le oprimía el corazón y hacía que se le quitaran las ganas de vivir. La necesitaba tanto.

Pero no quería hacerla infeliz.

Algo debía poder hacer para ablandar el corazón de la princesa. Hans nunca en su vida se había arrodillado o humillado ante nadie, pero supo que de ser necesario, lo haría para aliviar la pena de su esposa.

Y tomando en cuenta su soberbia anterior, no se merecía menos que eso.

Tales pensamientos todavía hacían eco en su mente cuando esa noche, Elsa volvió de palacio para dormir en el barco con él. Internamente, no pudo evitar alegrarse al darse cuenta de que ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño sin estar a su lado.

Fue por eso que la dejó introducirse en la cama y una vez que la abrazó, no hizo nada por detener los afectos que ella le prodigaba. Eso hasta que sintió como la sangre se le calentaba con su cercanía y la inminente dureza que amenazaba con formarse dentro de sus pantalones. La platinada llevaba un camisón muy ligero y que a su vista, era bastante sugerente con ese blanco virginal y la forma en que se le pegaba al cuerpo con el batín de seda que traía por encima.

Elsa era tan hermosa. Y estaba tentando peligrosamente a su suerte.

—Para, para cariño—casi le suplicó que se detuviera, porque su perfume y la suavidad de su cuerpo lo estaban embriagando, y estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de controlarse—. Es mejor que trates de dormir. Tendremos muchas cosas que resolver por la mañana—añadió besando su frente—. Debes descansar.

—No quiero dormir, Hans—la escuchó murmurar—. Quiero estar contigo.

Y esa fue la frase detonante de todo. Sintiendo la excitación correr por sus venas, él se inclinó para hablarle, rogando internamente que no lo castigara más de esa manera.

Amaba a su esposa desesperadamente. Y desesperadamente, deseaba tomarla de una vez por todas.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Elsa? No quiero forzarte a nada…

—No lo harás—dijo—. Estoy lista para esto. Quiero ser tuya… en todas las formas posibles.

El rey acortó aún más la distancia, hablando encima de esos labios que acababan con su cordura.

—He esperado esto por demasiado tiempo—su voz era un murmullo ronco—. Necesito saber que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Entonces Elsa lo besó. Fue un beso cargado de necesidad, de pasión, en el que le daba todo su consentimiento para consumar el nuevo lazo que los unía. La lengua de su esposa se enredó con la suya y sus frías manos desordenaron su cabello, gimiendo y arqueándose para que la sintiera a través de sus prendas de dormir.

Hans se perdió en la humedad de ese beso, consciente de la erección que comenzaba a formarse con la cercanía de la muchacha.

Lentamente se posicionó arriba de ella, desanudando su salto de cama y quitándoselo para arrojarlo a los pies de la cama. Se separó casi sin aire, para observar la delicada camisola que yacía debajo de él. La tela era tan delicada que se transparentaba, insinuando la forma de dos pechos erguidos, la curva de sus poco pronunciadas caderas y la piel suave de sus muslos.

Elsa era un ángel. Tenía la respiración agitada, el cabello revuelto y enmarcándole el rostro ruborizado, y una mirada que se debatía entre el temor y la decisión de ser suya.

—Esta noche va a ser la más especial de tu vida—le susurró, con la voz cargada de pasión—. Nadie te tendrá más que yo.

Una ola de orgullosa posesividad se apoderó de Hans al pronunciar esas palabras. Saber que sería el primer y único hombre en la vida de su amada lo llenaba de satisfacción. Ninguna de las conquistas pasajeras que había tenido antes podía compararse con la Reina de las Nieves. A ninguna le había hecho el amor como estaba a punto de hacer con ella y jamás habría otra mujer en su vida a quien amara tanto.

Mientras volvía a besarla de manera hambrienta, sus manos encontraron un camino bajo las faldas del blanco camisón, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica subir por sus palmas al contacto con esa piel de porcelana que adoraba. Rozó de manera íntima su prenda inferior y la escuchó liberar otro gemido.

En la penumbra y solo guiado por la luz de luna que se colaba a través del ventanal, encontró las cintas que permitían que la camisola permaneciera en su lugar. Elsa contuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos hábiles las soltaron y retiraron sus ropas, yendo a parar estas al suelo del camarote. Su figura apareció, en casi toda su esplendorosa desnudez, ante los ojos del hombre que quería.

La mirada verdosa del soberano se deslizó extasiada por cada borde de su silueta. Desde su bello rostro hasta los huesos delicados de su clavícula y el inicio de su pecho. Sus senos estaban erguidos y coronados por pezones rozados, duros y erizados. El valle entre ellos se abría paso hasta un vientre plano y de caderas discretas. La muchacha enrojeció abruptamente cuando las pupilas del rey se detuvieron en su femineidad, aun cubierta por la última de sus prendas, y ligeramente humedecida a causa de esa intensa observación a la que era sometida. Sus largas piernas fueron acariciadas de nuevo por las manos de su esposo.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía de ese modo y aunque no podía disimular su vergüenza, la sensación de saberse observada también la hacía experimentar un placentero cosquilleo en sus partes más íntimas.

Le gustaba que Hans la observara.

—Mi Dios—lo escuchó murmurar—, eres tan hermosa… tan hermosa…

Una de sus grandes manos le acarició el pecho, acunando un seno pequeño y perfectamente redondo entre su palma caliente y ligeramente áspera. Elsa gimió y lo sintió meter la otra dentro de sus bragas para acariciarla, introduciendo dos de sus dedos e incrementando los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta.

Aquella caricia se sentía tan bien y ella estaba tan deliciosamente mojada, tibia…

La mano la abandonó para desnudarla por completo, exponiendo su entrepierna, suave y virgen, a los ojos hambrientos del soberano.

Cuantas veces había fantaseado con ese momento, tenerla dispuesta en la cama y sólo para él. El deseo había pasado a algo mucho más profundo, pues ahora no solo anhelaba su cuerpo. Hans quería ser dueño de toda ella, de su alma y su corazón.

Sin apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de su mujer, se despojó el mismo de la camisa que portaba y se inclinó encima de ella. Elsa lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, recibiéndolo gustosa. Le besó la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello y descendió hasta rozar uno de los senos con la lengua, haciéndola estremecerse. Mordió ligeramente el pezón y consiguió que se arqueara, recorriendo la areola con la lengua mientras el otro pecho era estimulado con una de sus manos.

La joven le mordió suavemente un hombro, mientras se dejaba llevar por el placentero trato que le daba a sus pechos. Una vez que se hubo saciado con esa parte de su cuerpo, el pelirrojo volvió a besarla en la boca, dejando que sus finas manos recorrieron con timidez su pecho.

Los dedos de Elsa se movieron por aquellos músculos endurecidos y ligeramente coloreados por el sol, admirándose de su fortaleza. Era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de un hombre y lo único que podía pensar, era en cuan perfecto era su esposo, con sus anchos hombros, sus brazos fuertes y el torso marcado, sin duda por los duros entrenamientos navales a los que había tenido que someterse en el pasado.

Una marca expuesta cerca de su hombro atrajo su atención. La había visto antes, cuando lo asistía de manera tan cohibida en sus baños pero ahora reparaba en ella con más detenimiento. Esa cicatriz era el resultado de haber arriesgado su vida para salvarla y en ese instante, un enorme sentimiento de amor y gratitud la inundó por completo.

Sus labios besaron ese punto con suma ternura y sintió que Hans temblaba ligeramente.

Las manos de la reina descendieron hasta las caderas masculinas y se encontraron con un bulto endurecido. Elsa se atrevió a mirar y se sorprendió al ver aquello que se hinchaba dentro de los pantalones del cobrizo. Subió su vista, preocupada y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando?—murmuró, inquieta.

Hans rió ante la inocencia de su esposa. Era de esperarse; las jovencitas de buena familia no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de lo que ocurría en la alcoba.

Pero ya él se encargaría de instruirla.

—Esto, cariño mío, es la prueba de todo lo que puedes provocar en mí.

—¿Qué yo lo provoqué?—la expresión de Elsa se tornó más preocupada.

El joven se desabrochó los pantalones.

—Tienes una influencia en mí que es más grande de lo que te imaginas, mi reina.

Sorprendida, Elsa observó como se despojaba de sus pantalones y de su propia prenda íntima, para revelar un miembro largo y erguido, al que fue incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Era tan grande. Sin saber por qué sintió temor pero también una innata curiosidad.

Hans le tomó una mano con delicadeza e hizo que la cerrara alrededor de su hombría. La muchacha se tensó, pero él mantuvo su palma contra sí, experimentando un delicioso escalofrío.

Con la voz ronca, le pidió que lo acariciara. Ella obedeció moviendo su mano de forma inexperta, pese a lo cual logró arrancarle un hondo gemido de placer al rey.

Y eso le gustó. Cuanto le agradaba provocar esa reacción en su marido.

Sus caricias se volvieron un poco más firmes, trasladándose desde el largo hasta la punta hinchada del miembro.

—Para, pequeña—dijo él y Elsa retiró la mano.

Hans le tomó la cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarla con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia y entrelazándola con la suya.

Cuando se apartó lo hizo hacia abajo, dejando un rastro húmedo entre sus senos y sobre el pequeño vientre para detenerse en su centro. Su esposa advirtió esto con sobresalto y trató de protestar.

—Hans, espera… —un gemido cortó por completo la oración.

Ya él se encontraba acariciando con la boca los labios virginales y disfrutando de la fría humedad que emanaba del cuerpo de Elsa. La chica se arqueó de nuevo, gimiendo y retorciéndose conforme la lengua del soberano se movía en círculos y al medio de su flor virginal, bebiendo de ella y adentrándose cada vez con más profundidad.

Dos de los dedos del cobrizo abrieron aún más su entrada para tener mejor acceso y se movieron en el interior, con honda destreza.

La reina se sintió estallar cuando aquellas caricias alcanzaron su punto culminante y se corrió en medio de un grito de placer. Para su asombro y su gozo, Hans estaba intuyendo muy bien como complacerla. A esas alturas una ligera capa de escarcha había cubierto el borde la cama, el ojo de buey del camarote y las paredes, pero su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Y deseaba más.

El monarca regresó a besarla y Elsa se dejó llevar por el maravilloso sabor de su boca húmeda. En aras de devolverle el favor, sus labios descendieron a lo largo del torneado pecho de su amante, besando y acariciando con la lengua cada músculo a su alcance.

Hans suspiró. La jovencita no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, desde luego, pero aprendía bastante rápido a como dejarse llevar para iniciar a complacerlo.

Las siguientes noches serían inolvidables, una vez que le hubiera enseñado cuanto hacía falta.

Gimió incontrolablemente cuando los dedos de Elsa aferraron su miembro de nuevo, trazando círculos con sus yemas en toda su longitud y sobre la punta. Le ordenó que intensificara sus movimientos y ella lo hizo, en tanto su pecho era nuevamente devorado por los labios ardientes del gobernante.

Sus senos estaban tan duros y erguidos, dispuestos solo para él.

La reina sintió la dolorosa erección de Hans contra su cadera y se preguntó si debía continuar estimulándolo. La hombría se le había hinchado a tal punto que en ese instante no podía dejar de mirarla con cierta fascinación, y una excitación que sabía que era incapaz de sentir.

—Elsa—musitó él besando sus párpados, su frente, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios y barbilla, con sumo fervor—. Te necesito.

Ella quiso responderle para hacerle ver que estaba justo allí, que era completamente suya y que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, porque ansiaba corresponder al enorme amor que le profesaba. Pero lo único que podía abandonar sus labios era un suspiro entrecortado, conforme el contacto en sus senos y también en su femineidad aumentaba. Se encontraba tan mojada…

—Te necesito, Elsa—volvió a repetir él y entonces tuvo la certeza de que estaba indicándole algo más.

Lo observó, con duda.

—Voy a entrar en ti—le dijo su esposo, mirándola a los ojos. Su voz se había convertido en un jadeo apasionado.

Elsa sintió miedo, dándose cuenta de a lo que se refería. Y se preguntó si sería capaz de contenerlo dentro de sí. Era tan grande y se hallaba tan endurecido, y su entrada era sumamente delicada, y tuvo la noción de que aquello le dolería. Sin embargo, una parte suya se moría por recibirlo y abrazar con su cuerpo su ensanchada virilidad.

—Seré gentil, amor mío—le prometió el rey, acariciando un mechón de su pelo—. Seré sumamente cuidadoso. Solo abre tus piernas…

Temerosa, la muchacha obedeció y sintió la punta de su miembro posicionándose al inicio de sus labios inferiores. Un calor extraño la invadió.

Hans la besó en los labios.

—No tengas miedo—le suplicó pero contra todo, la blonda no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor, conforme su duro miembro se adentraba en su cuerpo, lentamente.

Hans suspiró de placer. El interior de la Reina de las Nieves era tan estrecho e inusualmente cálido. La sintió temblar de dolor al tiempo en que avanzaba de forma delicada, murmurándole palabras dulces al oído para reconfortarla y besándole la cara una y otra vez.

—Mi reina—Hans la recostó contra las almohadas y acarició cada rincón de ese cuerpo perfecto—, mi dulce y preciosa reina…

Cuando se topó con esa barrera que resguardaba su inocencia, dio una lenta embestida que terminó por hacerla gritar de pena, pero también con cierta satisfacción.

Al tiempo que la hombría de su marido la llenaba por completo, Elsa trató de acostumbrarse a la sensación de dolor que se había apoderado de su parte más íntima. Pese a todo, había algo placentero en sentirse tomada por el hombre a quien amaba.

Y ella con gusto lo soportaría, con tal de poder satisfacerlo.

—No será así siempre—susurró él, adivinando sus pensamientos y besando la comisura de su boca—. Te prometo que no será así siempre, Elsa. Cada vez se vuelve más placentero—ella le creyó—. Ahora, déjame moverme, cariño.

Ella se lo permitió. Las embestidas eran lentas pero constantes y lastimaban, pero también la hacían sentirse exquisitamente deseada y le llenaban de una manera increíble.

Poco a poco, los dos gimieron y ella movió instintivamente sus caderas para seguirle el ritmo. Un cúmulo de sensaciones empezó a arremolinarse en el interior de sus organismos, demasiado intenso como para contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Gritaron el nombre del otro. El pelirrojo aceleró ligeramente sus embestidas, siempre con el temor de hacerle daño pero confiándose cuando Elsa le abrazó la cadera con sus delgadas piernas y se aferró a sus hombros.

Y entonces, alcanzaron el orgasmo. La joven sintió un estallido dentro de sí y luego como algo caliente la llenaba, atenuando el dolor.

—Mi preciosa niña—musitó Hans, ya vencido también por la intensidad del espasmo que acababan de alcanzar.

Duró unos instantes más en el interior de la rubia, perdiéndose en lo placentero de dejarse abrazar por su intimidad y sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Cuando finalmente se desprendió de ella, sus respiraciones se habían acompasado.

Miró a su esposa.

La piel de alabastro resplandecía con el rayo de luna que llegaba a través de la ventana. Elsa se sentía flotar y cuando sus párpados se cerraron, se dejó arrastrar por el sueño y por la extraña laxitud que se apoderó de cada uno de sus miembros.

A su lado, el soberano la contempló con embeleso y tuvo el convencimiento de que su esposa era la criatura más bella que vería jamás.

La amaba, sí. Hans la adoraba tanto, que ya no le importaban sus intereses si encontraba la forma de hacerla feliz. Él no era más que una presencia indeseable en Arendelle; y de pronto, se avergonzó terriblemente al recordar todas las cosas que había ocasionado.

Tenía suerte de tener a Elsa a su lado pero sintió que aún no había hecho nada para merecerla. Era por eso que enfrentaría de una vez por todas las consecuencias de sus acciones, sin importar que ella no quisiera su intervención.

Decidió que se levantaría con el alba para ir a hablar con la princesa y volvió a acariciar el rostro dormido de la reina.

La misma chiquilla que había descongelado su corazón y a la que adoraba sin límites.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Espero que hayan pasado una Nochebuena genial y que estén teniendo una Navidad fantástica. Se nos acaba el año lentamente y no he tenido muchos ánimos ni inspiración para escribir BEMT, pero quisé traerles este pequeño regalito a todos los que adoraron Pasión de Invierno. En resumen, está seria la escena completa de cuando nuestra adorada pareja consuma su matrimonio más otros agregados.

No soy una experta en lemmon así que ustedes juzgarán como quedó. Mientras tanto, reciban mis mejores deseos y todo mi cariño para estas fechas. Gracias por ser unos lectores tan geniales, ustedes siempre me hacen sentir mejor.

Saludos invernales de su amiga, _Frozen Fan_. :)


End file.
